Another Place
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: Tom hits his head and ends up in an alternate universe where things are incredibly different. Set during Thirty Days, please read and review! Now with Missing Scenes for more fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager or the characters, Paramount does. But, it is my story.

Author's Note: I got bored yesterday and thought of this zany idea. Mostly one part of it and thought it would be a hoot to write. Have fun.

Summary: Tom hits his head and ends up in an alternate universe where things are incredibly different.

Codes: J/P, P, P/T

Rating: T (PG-13)

Timeline: Set during "Thirty Days". You know, when Tom gets put into the Brig.

**Another Place**

_Chapter 1_

Voyager had just fired a photon torpedo and it impacted the Delta Flyer's torpedo causing the Delta Flyer to shake violently. Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris was then thrown out of his seat. Tom then hit his head very hard on the corner of the helm console. The blow to his head caused Tom to go unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. Paris, time to rise and shine." The EMH called out as he moved his tricorder over the man.

Tom soon opened his eyes and saw that he was in Sickbay. "What happened?" Tom asked.

"Before or after you hit your head?" The Doctor inquired, though it was somewhat rhetorical. "Well, after you hit your head down on that water planet trying to save them, Chakotay was able to fly the shuttle back up to Voyager. We then beamed you back aboard and that was four hours ago."

"How did Chakotay get down there?" Tom said as he sat up.

The Doctor looked at Tom oddly. "What do you mean how did he get there?" The Doctor asked. "You, him, that man Riga, and Ensign Kim flew the Delta Flyer down to the Monean planet and with the help of the government helped destroy some of the oil refineries."

Tom returned the Doctor's look. "You sure?" Tom questioned.

"Mr. Paris, if this is one of your odd jokes, I don't get it and I don't want to get it." The Doctor replied. "Well, Mr. Paris, you are free to go, but I'm keeping you off duty for the next two days to be safe."

"Thanks, Doc." Tom said and got off the biobed.

Tom started to leave Sickbay and was almost to the door when Captain Janeway walked in. A very very pregnant Kathryn Janeway. She smiled at Tom and nodded to the Doctor.

"So, Doctor, how is he?" Janeway asked.

"Mr. Paris will be fine, Captain." The Doctor answered smiling. "But I recommend him to stay off duty for two days."

"Okay then, Doctor." Janeway replied nodding.

"Captain Paris to the Bridge." Chakotay's voice over the comm.

Tom looked at Janeway confused, but she just gave him a small laugh. She then tapped her comm. badge. "Be right there." Janeway said. She got close to Tom…very close. Then kissed him on the lips briefly. "I'll see you back in our quarters."

Tom stood there with his jaw open as he watched Janeway…Paris…whatever leave. Tom brought his hand up to rub through his hair and that's when he noticed the ring on his finger. Tom then turned to the Doctor.

"Is that my baby?" Tom asked.

The Doctor looked at Tom strangely. "You must have hit your head very hard, Mr. Paris." The Doctor responded. "Yes, those babies are yours."

Babies? _Babies_? "Did you say 'babies'?" Tom asked.

"Yes, all three." The Doctor answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure." Tom replied. "I'm going to my quarters…also known as the Captain's quarters, right?"

"She is your wife so one would think." The EMH answered. "But don't forget, you do need to keep packing. The Captain's old quarters aren't going to be that comfortable after the babies are born."

"Yeah…" Tom said. "I'll…I'll see ya later Doc."

"Goodbye Commander." The Doctor answered as he began reading his padd.

With that Tom Paris left Sickbay. Something was definitely wrong. What the hell could have happened in the twenty minutes after he left Voyager? Something was definitely wrong. He was married to the Captain, who was pregnant with not one, not two, but three babies; he was living with the Captain in her quarters, and from the looks of what was on collar, he was a Lieutenant Commander. A far cry from Lieutenant Junior Grade.

"Maybe next time you commandeer a shuttle, you shouldn't hit your head." A voice said. It sounded like he came from around the corner.

"Finally, someone who…" Tom started around the corner, but stopped when the woman came to stand in front of him. "..you." Tom said.

"Yes, me, and how are you, Helmboy?" The woman asked Tom teasingly. The woman was someone Tom Paris and the Voyager crew had met before. She was a Q, better known as the infamous Q's wife or girlfriend or whatever. 2 years ago she called Tom 'Helmboy' and some on Voyager would call him that for fun.

"I guess you're behind this?" Tom asked. The woman nodded her head and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Am I in an alternate universe or something? Please don't tell me this is _the_ mirror universe."

"Oh no, it's not that silly mirror universe." Q answered. "You're not even alive over there. Besides, that one is much more fun than yours. And yes, this is an alternate universe."

"Why?" Tom questioned.

"I believe its 'Why, Captain?'" The female Q responded motioning to her Starfleet uniform and her four pips.

"No, I think it's just 'Why?'" Tom said.

"Because Junior is getting boring and Q, oh you know how he can be…" Q replied. "So I thought to visit Voyager only to find you breaking some of your protocols. Why not have some fun?"

"Take me home." Tom stated.

"You are home, Helmboy." Q answered. "Well, I'm going to let you play this out, I'll be around. Oh, and don't have too much fun, Helmboy."

Q then snapped her fingers and disappeared. Tom stared at the empty space in front of him. He shook his head in anger at the events that brought him here. How he wished to be back home, even if it meant that Janeway would demote him or put him in the Brig, whichever. He just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Place**

_Chapter 2_

Tom entered the Captain's quarters, or their quarters…whatever. He was going to read up on him in this universe. Tom looked around at the interior of the quarters. The only thing he could think was, 'cool'. It was very spacious and was sort of a spaceships version of luxury. Tom walked over to the computer and started to read up on…himself.

Two hours later, Tom had finished most of his counterpart's life in this universe. Cadlik Prime never happened, at all. This meant that he never got cashiered out of Starfleet and he never joined the Maquis. So he was never put in jail for being a traitor.

What did happen was after being assigned to the flagship Enterprise; he worked his way through the ranks and became a Lieutenant Junior Grade. Then had a couple stints on some other ships, one included working with Kathryn Janeway, who was then a Commander. He soon became involved with her after becoming a full Lieutenant. When Janeway got her first command on Voyager, she took him along because of the treacherous Badlands. After two years of being in the Delta Quadrant, they got married on Voyager.

This was what would have happened if he didn't screw up. Well, maybe not exactly, but still pretty damn close. As Tom was contemplating this over, the Captain walked into her…their quarters. Tom spun around and fell out of his seat trying to avoid her kiss. Janeway looked at him oddly, but still smiled.

"What is up with you, today?" Kathryn asked her husband. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"I'm fine, I'm just…hungry." Tom replied smiling as he stood up.

"Well, you should go to the Mess Hall." Kathryn answered. "I would go with you, but I have an appointment with the Doctor. I'll meet you in the Mess Hall afterwards?"

"Ummm, yeah, sure, see ya there." Tom said smiling. "Well, I should go…bye." Tom started to leave, but the Captain grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She began to kiss him passionately, until of course Tom pushed her away after a couple seconds. "Umm, I'm really really hungry…bye."

Tom left his quarters and got into the turbolift as he made his way to the Mess Hall. Tom stood against the turbolift walls with his eyes closed trying to comprehend this whole matter. Next to him appeared the female Q who smiled mischievously at Tom.

"I just kissed the Captain twice in a matter of hours!" Tom said. "And the second time she tried to stick her tongue down my throat!" Q began to laugh rather hard. "Oh gods, what the hell is B'Elanna going to think when she finds out?"

"I highly doubt she will find out." Q answered.

"It's B'Elanna, she finds things out!" Tom replied. "They must be worried about me back home."

"They don't even know you're gone." Q smiled. "No time has passed since you fell unconscious."

"Are you serious?" Tom asked. "So if I say that any of this happened, they'll think it's some kind of weird dream from a crazed maniac? This is some sort of waking dream?"

"Call it whatever you want, Helmboy, no time has passed, and you're in both places at the same time." Q responded.

Q disappeared after the turbolift doors opened. Tom walked out of the turbolift and walked into the Mess Hall. After getting some lunch from Neelix, Tom walked around until he saw Harry and B'Elanna sitting together at a table. Tom walked over and sat across from the two. After exchanging some 'hello's, they ate in silence for a minute or two.

"So Tom how's your head?" Harry asked.

"Its fine, no damage at all." Tom replied.

"Told you, Harry, he has a hard head, nothing can break it." B'Elanna joked.

"Ha ha ha, I'm cracking up." Tom said sarcastically.

"Tom, B'Elanna and I just tried out this new romantic holoprogram; it would be perfect for you and the Captain." Harry said.

Tom, who had pretty much been looking at his food the whole time, shot his head up at the mention of Harry and B'Elanna with a romantic holoprogram. "What?" Tom asked.

"A romantic holoprogram." Harry repeated. "Seeing as the babies are due any day, you guys should go now."

"You two are a couple!" Tom asked loudly enough so the whole Mess Hall could hear.

"…Yeah." Harry answered. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"Hard enough." Tom replied. "How long?"

B'Elanna and Harry exchanged confused faces. "For a year and a half." B'Elanna responded. "Tom, are you alright?"

_The Day of Honor…instead of me, it was Harry_, Tom thought. _Harry and B'Elanna?_

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine, just a little fuzzy on certain things." Tom answered. "So, who else is a couple, just to refresh my memory."

"Well, its break up season again." Harry said. "So, pretty much everyone but B'Elanna and I and Chakotay and Seven have broken up."

Tom nearly choked on his food when he heard Chakotay and Seven being a couple. "What?" Tom asked. "Chakotay and Seven are a couple?"

"Yeah, they've been together for…four or five months now." B'Elanna replied. "Tom are you sure you're alright?"

"No." Tom answered. "I'm…I'm going to Sickbay, tell the Cap…Kathryn that I'm in Sickbay if she comes in asking for me."

With that, Tom left the Mess Hall with many confused looks on people's faces. Some rumors then started that Tom was suffering from his recent head trauma and was losing his memory. Others about Tom losing his mind over the fact of being a father-to-be to three babies. The real reason Tom was going to Sickbay was to get rid of a huge headache that had occurred since learning his girlfriend was now dating his best friend. Not to mention a guy like Chakotay getting a woman like Seven. No amount of shaking his head could get rid of the headache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Place**

_Chapter 3_

Tom walked into Sickbay and looked around for his 'wife'. Seeing her nowhere in sight, he walked straight over to the main biobed and laid down. The Doctor, having seeing Tom enter from his desk came out of his office and went over to Tom.

"Mr. Paris, are you alright?" The Doctor asked as he moved a tricorder over his patient.

"You tell me." Tom replied. "I have a splitting headache."

"It was probably caused from the impact of your head and the console." The EMH responded. He grabbed a hypospray and put it against Tom's neck. After the hypospray deposited the liquid into Tom's neck he put it back where he got it. "That should take care of your headache, Mr. Paris. I suggest going to your quarters and sleeping. Will you need anything to help you sleep?"

"No, I'm tired enough to sleep without drugs." Tom answered.

Tom Paris left Sickbay and got into the turbolift again knowing that Q would be there soon after the doors closed. After Tom called for his deck, sure enough, the female Q was there. She smiled at Tom wickedly.

"Why won't you let me leave?" Tom asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Because I, like Q, like to have fun." Q replied. "Besides, you gave me the opportunity."

"Did I ever mention that I hate you?" Tom asked rhetorically. Q gave a fake smirk, and then disappeared as soon as the turbolift doors opened.

Tom walked into his quarters and looked around. _Crap_, Tom thought. _If I sleep in the bed, I'll be sleeping in bed with the **Captain**_. _Nope, not gonna do it_. _The couch, I'll just claim that I was too tired to get into bed_…_perfect_.

Tom walked over to the couch and took off two of his tops so he was down to a t-shirt. He laid down on the couch and realized that this couch…very very comfortable. _If this is how the couch feels, imagine how the bed feels_. Tom thought. _No, no, no, bad, bad, don't think that, don't try that, and never ever try that_.

_**

* * *

The Next Day…**_

Tom awoke before Janeway…Paris…Kathryn, who was in the bedroom, woke up. He was about to ask the computer what time it was when it announced that it was time for Kathryn to wake up. He had slept for nearly twelve hours! Tom hadn't done that since he was a teenager…always a great thing, though. Tom made his way to the bathroom, but Janeway spoke just before he entered it.

"Do you want to share a sonic shower?" Janeway asked sleepily.

The thought, though it only lasted a second, threw Tom for a loop while his mouth was agape. "Uhh…no, I'm just going to get changed, eat, and then I'll come back." Tom replied smiling.

"Don't forget, there's a briefing in one hour." Janeway said as she got up.

"Okay, I won't forget." Tom answered. "Now…go take a shower."

"Oh, now you're the Captain?" Janeway asked seductively as she got closer to Tom.

Tom faked a laugh at her joke. "I would never order _you_ around." Tom responded. Janeway kissed Tom quickly then went into the bathroom.

Tom, who was worried Kathryn might come back at any moment, practically threw on his new clothes so she wouldn't see. Tom left their quarters, but not after being courteous and replicating the Captain a coffee. He went into the turbolift and after it started, Q appeared.

"You slept on the couch?" Q asked.

"I'm too scared at what will happen to sleep in the bed." Tom replied.

"Whatever happened to you being a playboy?" Q questioned teasingly.

"It's been gone for a while, being married to the Captain made sure it's gone." Tom answered.

**_

* * *

Later in the Briefing Room…_**

The Senior Staff, including the Doctor, Seven, and Neelix, were in the Briefing Room discussing what might happen in the near future. Everyone then gave an update on their stations. In three days they would come to an M-Class Planet that was uninhabited and had some great food resources. As Tom looked around, he noticed that Harry was a Lieutenant Junior Grade, Tuvok was a Lieutenant, Seven didn't have her Borg stuff on her face or hand, and Neelix was in a Security uniform.

"Well, if that's all-" Janeway started, but was interrupted.

"Actually, I have something." Tom said and stood up. He walked to the head of the table.

"Okay, I'm not your Tom Paris." Tom started. "Where I'm from, Harry's still an Ensign and will probably become the oldest Ensign in Starfleet, Tuvok, you're a Lieutenant Commander, and I'm a Lieutenant Junior Grade, but will probably be demoted as soon as I go back, because of a little stunt I pulled." Tom looked at the faces with confused looks looking back.

"I'll start from the beginning." Tom answered, and then began to talk rather fast. "Senior year in Starfleet, I was involved in an accident that killed three people, which was my fault. I lied about it, but eventually confessed, so Starfleet kicked me out. Went out looking for a fight, found the Maquis, got caught, put in jail. And that's when you, Captain, found me and asked me to be an observer, but hey, ended up being chief pilot. A Q brought me here, not _the_ Q, but his wife or girlfriend or something.

"Okay, so let's get the rest of this straight." Tom said, going a bit faster than before. "Captain, I'm NOT married to you. I'm not married at all; you're not married at all. You're not pregnant. I'm not going to be a father…at least I don't think so. Harry," Tom walked over to where Harry and B'Elanna were sitting. "you're not dating B'Elanna, I am. Chakotay," Tom looked over in Chakotay's direction. "you're not dating Seven…at least I don't think so. Seven," Tom looked at Seven. "you're still Borgified. Neelix, you have nothing to do with Security, Tuvok wouldn't let you!" Tom finished and looked around at the faces on the Senior Staff. "I'm not crazy."

_**

* * *

Sickbay**_

"I'm not crazy." Tom said again as he laid down on the main biobed as the Doctor ran some scans.

"I'm not so sure on that, Mr. Paris, but the scans say you aren't." The Doctor answered. "You have no damage from your head injury, you can return to duty tomorrow. You can go now."

"Thanks, Doc." Tom murmured and got off the biobed. After Tom left Sickbay, he got into the turbolift.

"It never happened." Q said to Tom as soon as the doors closed and she appeared.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Thought I loved how crazy you acted in the Briefing Room, it never happened." She replied. "I didn't want them thinking you're crazy, even though you obviously are, so the only thing they know that happened is that after Kathryn asked for anything else, everyone shook their head no."

"Not fair." Tom said. "So, if I ask, could Q, you know you're husband or whatever, come and take me back?"

"Q's busy with our son…such a handful that brat." Q answered. "You keep telling him not to play with the Borg, yet he still does…" With that, Q disappeared leaving Tom with his thoughts.

_Dammit_. Tom thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Place**

_Chapter 4_

"What are you doing?" The female Q asked Tom.

Tom was in his and the Captain's quarters searching around. He had turned the whole place upside down. Pillows were on the floor, chairs had fallen down. Tom was now half-way under the bed.

"I'm looking for a phaser." Tom replied. He got out from under the bed and looked at Q. "I'm going to hold myself hostage."

"I'm a Q; do you really think that will work?" Q asked.

"Nope, but I am **not** going to stay married to Janeway." Tom answered.

"You won't find any weapons around here, Helmboy; I got rid of them all." Q said smiling. "Why don't you try something else to pass the time?"

_**

* * *

Later…**_

Captain Kathryn Paris had just had a long, long day as Captain. There were no attacks, nothing of any such nature. But what did keep her busy was the amount of padds she had to read. It was those moments that made her question why she had the departments give her reports on the going ons of the ship. She walked into the quarters she shared with her husband, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. Kathryn soon realized that most of their personal items weren't there, but Tom stood in the middle of the room smiling.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked her husband.

"I moved us." Tom answered. "Everything except your clothing and some of mine is in our new quarters."

"How long did that take you?" Kathryn asked surprised.

"I don't know, three, four hours tops." Tom replied. "So, tonight is the last night here and then tomorrow, we live over in our new quarters."

"I have an idea of how to celebrate…" Kathryn said suggestively. Tom's smile disappeared realizing what he had said.

"I have an idea, too…let's go to the holodeck!" Tom responded.

Kathryn was about to say something else, but suddenly, all three of the babies decided to kick at the same time. Kathryn clutched her stomach as Tom ran to her side. He helped her sit down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked. "Do you want anything?"

"I want this pregnancy to be over." Kathryn replied.

"Sorry, don't think that I can help with that." Tom answered sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Actually…" Kathryn started. "I heard that having sex can make someone go into labor earlier. Willing to give it a shot?" Tom nearly choked at what she said. He started to move to the other side of the couch as she continued to follow him.

"You're only eight months pregnant…I don't think it's a good idea." Tom replied getting nervous. "Besides, I don't think having…sex to make you go into labor works."

"It's worth a shot." Janeway answered and came closer to Tom. Tom was now stuck at the end of the couch with Janeway closing in on him.

"You know what I heard?" Tom asked in a last ditch effort. "That after birth sex is better…" Why? Why did his mind go there?

"Really?" Janeway asked. "I still-" Janeway stopped in mid-sentence.

"What, what is it this time?" Tom asked getting concerned.

"I think I just had a contraction." Janeway replied with an open mouth.

"That's great!" Tom said happily. _Alright, no sex tonight!_ Tom thought. _Never thought I would say that…_ "Let's go to Sickbay, I'll tell him we're coming!" After Tom commed the Doctor and told him they were on their way, the Captain and Tom left their quarters and went towards Sickbay.

"I bet you can't wait to see the birth, Tom." Janeway said as they were in the turbolift.

Tom's smile soon disappeared after her comment. He would have to watch her give birth down…there. Oh the trouble he would get into. He wouldn't be the same after that…how could he face the Captain after it? This whole other universe thing was starting to get confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Place**

_Chapter 5_

After 5 hours of being in labor for Kathryn and three broken finger bones for Tom because of the pain Kathryn was going through, the first baby was born. The baby came out crying and for a second, that's all the two could hear. The Doctor showed them the baby then soon gave it off to the nurse to be cleaned.

"It's a girl." The Doctor told the two. "Captain, you are going to need to take a rest before the next babies come."

B'Elanna along with Ensign Jonathan Ryans came into Sickbay. Ryans had an injury on his head and B'Elanna was helping him to a biobed. "Doctor, we need some help here." B'Elanna said. "He got hit in the head and it looks really bad."

"Okay, Mr. Paris, please keep an eye on the Captain, call me over if she dilates back to 9 centimeters." The Doctor said to Tom.

"How am I supposed to know if she's…oh." Tom replied. He would actually have to keep an eye on…damn.

After a couple minutes, Tom looked…in that interesting anatomy of the Captain and realized that it was again dilated 9 centimeters. "Uh, Doc, it's at 9 centimeters." Tom called over to the Doctor.

The Doctor finished with Ryans and walked back over to Mr. and Mrs. Paris. "Okay, Captain, push." The Doc said.

Tom of course took his position to the side of the Captain. Being nice, Tom had been letting Janeway hold his right hand to relieve some of her pain. But, after she had broken several fingers, he switched hands for the second baby. Tom had no idea what he was going to do for the third kid, though.

This one had taken less time to come out and ten minutes after the first baby was out, the second one was, too. The baby was stared at by everyone in Sickbay. "It's another girl." The Doctor smiled. Five minutes after the girl was born, the final baby was coming out. "Mr. Paris, would you like to watch?"

After some encouraging from the Captain, Tom watched her give birth to the final baby. He had never seen anyone give birth, if he had taken another semester of medical classes at the Academy he would've seen it and that would've prepared him for what he saw. Instead, Tom was very taken aback at what he saw. After a couple seconds, the last baby was out.

"It's a boy." The EMH announced. After giving away the boy and it was cleaned up, all three of the babies were given back to the proud parents.

The boy and a girl were given to the Captain. While the other girl was given to Tom. Even though Tom didn't expect to be a father and especially to Janeway's kids, these kids were pretty darn cute.

"So, what are their names?" The Doctor asked. Tom looked at Janeway in hopes that the alternate version of him was able to pick names before he was switched in.

"This one is Phoebe." Janeway said holding the girl. She had named the baby after her sister. Then she looked at Tom.

"That's Joseph then." Tom replied smiling. It had taken him a couple minutes to think of a name, so he might as well go for something run of the mill.

"And that little one is Margaret." Janeway said. The other girl was named after Tom's mother.

Phoebe had taken after her mother in physical features; she had red hair and bluish grayish eyes. Joey took after his father with cerulean eyes and blonde hair. Maggie had taken characteristics from both; she had her father's cerulean eyes and her mother's red hair. _They're pretty damn cute_, Tom thought. _Almost makes me want to stay…_

"I'm sorry to break up the fun here, but I would like to do a more thorough examination of the triplets and their mother." The EMH said coming up behind Tom. "That means that you have to go."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Tom answered. Without thinking, he kissed Janeway on the forehead then handed Maggie to the Doc. After that he left Sickbay and made his way to his and the Captain's quarters.

Tom looked around once inside his quarters and realized that the female Q hadn't shown up. And then realized something he should've realized awhile ago. _I'm in the Captain's quarters,_ Tom thought. _This is the lap of luxury until we get back the Alpha Quadrant. And I'm going to be stuck in the Brig for awhile once I get back to my universe. The Captain won't be back until tomorrow or something. When opportunity knocks, I answer._

_**

* * *

Later…**_

"What the hell are you doing?" The female Q asked. She had appeared in the bathtub across from Tom Paris whom was completely naked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" Tom shot back. He had been in the tub for only 10 minutes…and yes it was a bubble bath he was taking. Tom tried to reach for the towel he had put so unfortunately out of reach.

"Well, I can see why the Captain and the Klingon stay with you…" Q said.

Tom stared back at her as he moved more bubbles to cover a particular part of his anatomy. "I'm in the lap of luxury, here." Tom answered. "I'm taking advantage of it."

"With a bubble bath?" Q asked.

"Get out." Tom replied. "Get out, now."

"You humans, I don't think I'll ever understand you." Q said.

_**

* * *

Afterwards…**_

"I have a question, if I do something that you don't agree with, will you erase the others memories and just fill in those blanks?" Tom asked, though he knew the answer was 'yes'.

"I've already demonstrated that." Q answered. They were now both on the couch just sitting there for the past half hour.

"But, if I agree, will you turn back time and let me do something different?" Tom asked.

"If I feel like it." Q replied.

"So, if you want, you could turn back time as much as you want? Like after an hour happens you could turn it back, wait another hour and turn it back." Tom asked.

"I'm a Q, of course I can." Q responded.

"…Do you feel like having a bit of fun?" Tom asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Place**

_Chapter 6_

"What do you mean by fun?" Q asked.

"I mean that since you can turn back time an unlimited amount of times, we can do whatever we want." Tom answered. "What, you didn't think of that?"

"Do you really think I would agree to that?" Q inquired.

"Yes…you're a Q; all Qs like to have fun." Tom responded.

"What kind of fun do you mean?" Q asked.

_**

* * *

The First Time Around…**_

It was an hour after Tom and Q had decided to have a little…fun. Tom had used the replicator rations that had been donated by the crew to replicate some things. Tom had to assemble the object he had replicated and then had to teach Q.

"Pedal! Pedal!" Tom yelled after Q as she biked down the hall. Tom had replicated an old earth bike to ride down the corridors of Voyager.

"I am pedaling, Helmboy!" Q screamed back. The bike was careening in different directions.

"Watch out for Harry!" Tom yelled. He saw Harry Kim coming around the corner and Q heading right for him on the bike. She swerved just in time to avoid hitting him.

"Okay, okay, my turn." Tom said after another half hour of yelling at Q and apologizing to crewmen. Q got off the bike and Tom got on. "Geez, I thought the Q could do anything…"

"Shut up, Helmboy." Q replied.

Tom rode away on the bike rather fast; it obviously wasn't his first time on the bike. He had been riding the bike for about half an hour on several different decks. And, of course, Tom added a bell so he could warn people he was coming. But the most fun was seeing the looks on people's faces as he passed them by.

"Paris, what are you doing?" Chakotay asked Tom as Tom pedaled by.

"Riding a bike, have a good day!" Tom yelled back. Tom couldn't stop laughing at Chakotay and Tuvok, whom was standing next to Chakotay. Their faces were priceless.

_**

* * *

The Fifth Time Around…**_

"B'Elanna?" Tom asked as soon as he came into Main Engineering.

"What is it, Tom? I'm kind of busy right now." B'Elanna answered looking down at her padd. Tom didn't speak for a little bit, so she looked up.

Tom kissed B'Elanna right in the middle of Engineering. The crewmen stared at them knowing the gossip would be enormous. Even though B'Elanna was with Harry, to Tom, it seemed that she kissed him back.

**_

* * *

The 20th Time Around…_**

"I don't want to mess with the Borg." Tom said to the female Q.

"The Kazon, then? You haven't seen them in awhile." Q replied.

"They were annoying enough as it is, I don't want them around again." Tom answered.

"Mr. Paris, who is this?" Chakotay asked. Chakotay had come around the corner and saw the woman and Tom talking.

"Oh, Chakotay, just who I wanted to see." Tom said. "Listen, you're a great guy now, but…" Tom looked away and then punched Chakotay in the jaw. "I really really wanted to do that I long time ago and I just now got an opportunity." Tom looked back at Q whose mouth was wide open. "See, if I'm going down, I'm going down in style."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Place**

_Chapter 7_

**_The 59th Time Around…_**

"Why don't you just keep going around and kissing people?" The female Q asked Tom Paris.

"I only wanted to kiss B'Elanna." Tom replied.

They were walking down the corridor, which had somehow had an environmental malfunction and had about 12 centimeters of snow. The whole ship had snow in the corridors, on consoles, and no one could figure out how. Let alone how to get rid of the snow which had somehow stayed even in the fairly warm environment. Earlier, Tom and the female Q had thrown snowballs at passing by crewmen. Of course they had also built a snowman, then a Klingon snowwoman, and a Vulcan snowman that was smiling.

"Sure…" Q responded. "Now, what else do you have in mind, you have to be running out of ideas." Tom only smiled at her statement.

**_

* * *

The 100th Time Around…_**

"Now, the rule is, you have to his the golf ball straight ahead." Tom started. He was talking to Q on the Bridge that was completely empty. "Then from where the ball lands, you have to get it into the hole in the Captain's Ready Room." Q looked at him oddly. "Okay, so I might've carved a hole in the Captain's Ready Room, big deal. I'll go first and you can watch how to hit it."

Tom grabbed one of the golf clubs he had replicated and placed the replicated golf ball on a tee in front of the turbolift entrance. The Bridge crew had left because a mysterious gas had entered the Bridge and was now keeping them out. In reality there was no gas, the computers had malfunctioned and Tom had left along with the others. But came back after they had all left and they will stay gone as long as the sensors keep saying there is dangerous gas on the Bridge.

Tom looked down at the golf ball and then back up at the viewscreen where he would have to aim the ball. After hitting the golf ball, it ricocheted off the viewscreen and came back towards Tom and Q. Both ducked and it then ricocheted off the turbolift doors. It eventually came to rest in front of Commander Chakotay's chair.

"See, it's not that hard, just remember to duck when it comes back." Tom said to Q.

Q took a golf club and put one of the golf balls on the tee. Tom stood next to her, leaning on the Tactical console. Q brought the club up and mistakenly let it go after hitting the golf ball. It flew into the railing and flew back towards Q and Tom. They both ducked in time to avoid getting hit in the head. But of course once it hit the turbolift doors, the club hit Tom in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

**_

* * *

The 114th Time Around…_**

"Fourteenth times the charm." Tom said to Q. They were on the Bridge again, still working on golf.

"I don't know why people find this sport interesting." Q replied to Tom.

"Don't worry, when we get better, we'll play with people here so you'll get points for hitting people." Tom answered.

It was his turn to hit the ball and he was positioning himself to hit the ball. The new rule was that they would stomp on something that would send the ball straight up in the air and hit the ball with the golf club. Tom had stomped on the pump and the ball went flying up in the air. Tom pulled his golf club back, but it didn't come back to hit the ball because he hit something else with the golf club. Tom turned around just in time to see Chakotay fall to the floor, half way on the bridge, and half way in the turbolift.

"Oh crap." Tom said. He dropped the club and stared at Chakotay's body. "I just killed Chakotay."

"I don't think he's dead." Q replied, though she actually wasn't sure.

"Crap." Tom repeated. Tom knelt down next to Chakotay to check for a pulse. "Oh thank gods he's alive." There was silence for a couple seconds. "Let's go."

**_

* * *

The 164th Time Around…_**

"We've watched that movie." Q said.

"This one?" Tom asked holding up another padd.

"That one, too." Q replied.

"What about these?" Tom questioned holding up a padd of movies which included the _Alien _movies: _Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, and Alien Resurrection_.

"Three times each." Q answered. "I think the third one you created in 3D."

"Oh yeah…" Tom said remembering. They were sitting in the middle of a movie theatre with tons of padds around them with different movies on each. "This one?"

"_Snakes on a Plane_? Sounds cheesy." Q replied.

"But Samuel L. Jackson is in it. And he says this really great line in it." Tom responded. "It goes like this: 'I'm tired of these-'"

"Next." Q interrupted.

"Alrighty…" Tom said. "_Airplane!_?"

"Four times." Q answered. "And the sequels twice. And no, we are not watching _The Breakfast Club_ again, that we've seen three times."

"Oooh, how about _The Exorcist_?" Tom asked.

"No, I don't feel like being scared…again." Q replied. She grabbed a padd. "How about this?"

"_The Women_? Chick flick, no way." Tom replied. "Oh, I know, _Independence Day_."

"We've seen it, and you had it so that when things explode wind would blow your hair back." Q responded. Tom was about to say something else, but was interrupted again. "No, we are not watching those _Pirates of the Caribbean _movies again, we've seen the first one twice, the second one three times, and the others twice each."

This was Tom's last ditch effort. He had no other ideas after watching countless movies that gave him little inspiration. After over a hundred times of going back in time and doing random things, he had no more ideas.

"_Stand By Me_?" Tom asked.

"Do you seriously not remember watching these movies?" Q asked. "We've seen it twice."

"Okay, let's move onto TV shows." Tom said. "We've seen _Lost_, _The 4400_-"

"_Those_ you remember?" Q asked.

"I remember telling you to shut up or I will seriously hurt you." Tom replied.

"I didn't even say a word!" Q shot back.

"It was just a warning." Tom answered.

"You can't be serious, right?" Q asked. "You said that you would turn the _show_ around if I didn't shut up. How the hell do you turn a show around? No wonder why you and that Klingon work so well, you both have horrible tempers!"

"Hey," Tom started. "you should know better than to talk in the middle of a show!"

"You said that the rule was that _you_ were the only one allowed to talk!" Q said. "I wasn't even allowed to laugh!"

"You shouldn't be talking during shows like that!" Tom replied starting to raise his voice.

"Yeah, like you saying, 'Jordan's alive, Jordan's alive!' didn't constitute as talking." Q muttered.

"I waited until the show was **over** until I yelled that." Tom responded. "Let's get back to the list…We've also seen _24_, _Stargate SG-1_-"

"Too bad we didn't understand those 'Star Trek' references." Q added

"I thought the Q were all knowing." Tom said smugly.

"The little things don't concern us." Q responded. "There were a lot of people that looked familiar, too."

"Yeah, like that guy that looked like the Doctor!" Tom replied. "And the one that looked like Q…fitting that that guy was evil."

"True, but that big alien guy was very pleasant to look at." Q said smiling. Tom just stared back at her.

"Okay…" Tom said. "We've seen all episodes of _Saturday Night Live_…even though you didn't get most of them… What else have we seen…?" Tom asked himself, though Q answered.

"I think we have seen every movie, TV show, and TV movie ever made. It's time to return to reality."

"Good, I'm finally going home." Tom said. They stood up and started to leave the holodeck.

"Nope, you still have to take care of triplets." Q replied smiling. "You might want to get some rest, babies are a handful. I only had one…though he was a Q and was hard to control. But you, you have three and they don't grow up as fast little Q does. I hope you have fun."

"I hate you." Tom stated.

"Hate is a strong word, Helmboy; I believe its intense dislike." Q said smiling. She disappeared soon after that, leaving Tom to deal with the fact that he would have to deal with triplets.

"And don't forget the sex you're supposed to have with the Captain." Q's disembodied voice said as it echoed around the halls.

_Great…_Tom thought. _I'm in so much trouble._

Soon after Tom thought that, time went back a couple hours and he knew that would be the last time he was going to have fun. Time to get down to business, or at least get some sleep before the babies and the…wife came. Tom could feel the headaches already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Place**

_Chapter 8_

Tom was outside of Sickbay waiting for Janeway and the triplets to be released. He was unsure whether or not to go in for fear of walking in on Janeway breast feeding. Tom was pacing outside of the doors wondering if he should go in at all.

"You're going to have to go in sometime, Helmboy." Q said appearing next to him.

"Are you sure we watched everything?" Tom asked. "We didn't see anything about 'Star Trek', I could look again. And what about the Oscars?"

"We saw _all_ of the award shows." Q responded. "We've seen all of the Oscars, Emmys, Grammys, MTV Movie Awards, VMA Music Awards, even the Stuntman Awards! Now, go in there!" Q pushed Tom into Sickbay and then she disappeared.

"Ahhh, Mr. Paris, about time you showed up." The Doctor said. He walked over to Tom and handed him two babies, one was Joey the other was Phoebe. "Now, there are some things I need to tell you."

Tom didn't pay attention at all to what the EMH needed to tell him. Tom was too busy looking back at the two babies. He was listening to their cooing and watched as they smiled back at him. They were pretty adorable.

"Got it?" The Doctor asked. Tom looked up at him.

"Got it." Tom lied.

"Good, now the Captain is over there breast feeding, you can join her if you want." The Doctor replied.

"Ahh, no, I think I'll play with these two right now." Tom answered. The Doctor looked at Tom oddly, shook his head, and then went into his office.

Soon after the Doctor left, Kathryn walked over to Tom carrying Maggie. Tom didn't even notice she was walking over to him because he was too busy staring at the two babies he was holding. With her free arm, the Captain wrapped her arm around Tom's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Tom snapped out of his ravine and stopped Janeway from jamming her tongue down his throat.

"Ahhh, let's go home." Tom said.

"Um, okay." Janeway replied.

The two left Sickbay carrying their three children. The passing crewmembers oohed and ahhed as they saw the babies. Most offered advice on how to take care of the babies, but everyone knew it was pointless. Three babies, two parents, do the math. Once Tom and Kathryn entered their quarters they put the babies in the three cribs in a different room that was connected to the living room/dining room.

"Wow, you did a good job, Tom." Kathryn said once they both got back to the living room.

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard, move a few things here, move a few things there." Tom answered.

"Shall we celebrate?" Kathryn asked. Though her tone seemed innocent, Tom knew what she meant.

"Crap." Tom started. "I forgot, I have to meet Harry for lunch. We needed to talk over some Bridge schematics."

"Can't that wait? I haven't seen you in over a day." Kathryn asked genuinely sad.

"You know, I'll go meet him in the Mess Hall and we'll get it done in a few minutes." Tom responded.

Tom left their quarter's right after he said that and made his way to the turbolift in hopes of seeing Q there again. And he was right; she appeared soon after he entered the turbolift. Tom halted the lift and began to freak out.

"I can't do this." Tom started. "I can't do this. I don't love her, I don't remember doing the act to get those babies, and I don't remember _our_ life together. And I have to have sex with her! I've had _six_ babies with Janeway within three years! Three tadpoles three years ago and now these three babies! If I have sex with her again I'll probably end up with six more kids! I don't want to do this!"

"This is supposed to teach you what it's like to be a father." Q replied.

"I don't want to learn this way!" Tom responded. "When you become a father for the first time you're _supposed_ to not know anything! I want to be an idiot when I become a father!"

"You want ignorance over intelligence?" Q asked.

"It's worked for me well over the years." Tom answered. "I want to go home. I want to go to _my_ home. I don't care what kind of punishment I'll get! Hell, I'll take a demotion, a **year** in the Brig, I don't care, **I just want to go home**!"

"You know, you were fun to a point, but now it's just sad." Q replied; she snapped her fingers and disappeared, leaving Tom alone in the turbolift.

"Tom?" a voice echoed. "Tom? Are you alright? Tom?" It was Riga's voice. All of a sudden there was a searing pain in his head. Tom closed his eyes to try and get rid of the pain. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't in the turbolift; he was in the Delta Flyer.

"Tom, are you alright?" Riga asked again, he was kneeling next to Tom who was lying on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tom answered. He sat up and leaned against the helm console. When he put his hand over his head, there was some blood dripping down. "Where are we?"

"The Delta Flyer." Riga replied confused. "Voyager shot a photon torpedo down and it hit our photon torpedo. The impact caused the ship to shake violently and you fell out of your seat and hit your head. We're now floating up to the surface."

"Oh thank the gods!" Tom stated.

**_

* * *

Later in Sickbay…_**

"Mr. Paris, please, stay still." The Doctor said. Tom was sitting on the biobed looking around Sickbay.

The doors opened and Captain Janeway walked in. Though it was obvious that she was beyond mad, Tom was happy to see her.

"You're not pregnant!" Tom exclaimed. That stopped Janeway in her tracks and possibly made her even madder.

"What!" Janeway asked angrily.

"Captain, something happened while I was down there." Tom said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Place**

_Chapter 9_

"So let me get this straight." Janeway started. "Q's wife took you to an alternate universe while you were knocked unconscious. In that universe, you and I were married. Harry and B'Elanna were together and…"

"Chakotay and Seven were, too." Tom replied. They were still in Sickbay and the Doctor had left and gone into his office before Tom told his story. "You were eight months pregnant."

"And I gave birth while you were there?" Janeway asked and Tom nodded a 'yes'. "Okay, what else?"

"You kept coming on to me." Tom stated.

"I've gotten that, you've said it several times." Janeway responded.

"Just trying to get that across." Tom answered. "Q kept telling me to take care of the triplets since they were born, but I was only with them for like an hour and she let me got home."

"How many…days did you spend there?" Janeway asked.

"Two." Tom replied. "I did try to tell you all about what was going on, but Q redid it so you all wouldn't know. She like wiped everyone's memory and filled in the gaps."

"Two days and that's all you did?" Janeway asked.

"Well, umm, after you gave birth, I wasn't allowed to see you and the kids until the next day so I had some fun." Tom replied. "Don't worry; I didn't screw up their universe."

"What did you do, exactly?" Janeway questioned.

"Q decided to do something and then go back a few hours in time so it would never happen." Tom answered. "I just joined in for a little bit."

"How many times did you go back in time and what did you do?" Janeway asked.

"Over 150 times we went back in time." Tom responded. "I can't really remember all that we did, just some highlights. Umm, we played golf on the Bridge and I accidentally hit Chakotay in the head with the club. I kissed B'Elanna in Engineering, made snowmen and threw snowballs at people in the corridors, rode a bike in the corridors, watched seasons of various television shows, and it goes on."

"You threw snowballs at people?" Janeway asked.

"Yeah, it was really funny." Tom answered smiling. "I made a smiling Vulcan snowman, which was pretty funny, too." Tom stopped smiling once he realized Janeway wasn't smiling either. "I know you're going to punish me, Captain. I know what I did and for once, I don't regret it. I tried to save a planet, Captain. I know this isn't going to change my punishment, but I want you to know, I've tried to be a better person since you got me out of Auckland. And I'd like to think that I've succeeded."

"What a touching speech." Q said. It was Q, _the_ Q, the husband to the female that had been torturing Tom for the past two days. "I think I might just cry."

"Go away, Q." Tom replied.

Q pretended to look hurt. "I'm surprised you're not thanking me, Tommy." Q responded. "I'm the one that brought you back to this dismal side of the galaxy." Q smiled smugly and crossed his arms. "Yep, it was Q's turn to watch Junior so I just popped you back here."

"Thanks…now, go away." Tom replied. Q looked at Janeway as if she would want him to say.

"I agree with Tom, you can leave now, Q." Janeway said. Janeway walked into the Doctor's office and began to talk to him. "When will Tom be able to leave Sickbay?"

"He can leave right now." The Doctor answered. "He wasn't seriously hurt, but he should stay on light duty for two days."

"That should be easy enough for him." Janeway replied.

Janeway had decided what punishment Tom was going to get the second he came back. She was mad at him, very mad. It was always taught to never punish someone when you're still mad at them, but Kathryn Janeway wasn't in the right mind to think of that rule, now. She had tried so hard to get Tom to become a model officer and here he was disobeying orders.

Tom looked at Janeway's face through the glass into the Doctor's office. She was beyond mad. He knew he would be getting a pretty bad punishment and Tom guessed he deserved it. He did disobey orders and commandeer a shuttle. But, there was a bright side. If he was going to get thrown in the Brig, he wouldn't have to face Janeway for awhile. And, at least he had fun before getting in trouble.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all that have been reading and those that have reviewed. Don't worry, this is the end, but I'll be doing a missing scenes sort of thing where you will get to see more of the fun stuff Tom and the female Q did. Until then, have fun everyone!**


	10. Missing Scenes 1

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes_

**_The 37th Time Around…_**

"So, I was thinking-" Tom started as he walked up to the female Q.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?!?!" Q asked Tom.

"What, the spikes?" Tom asked. "I used to have them when I was a kid and my dad wasn't around."

"Are you trying to recapture your youth or something?" Q asked back. "I think your hair looks better when it's just flat down. Like after you get out of a shower."

"Really?" Tom said. "Wait, how do you know what I look like after getting out of the shower?"

"I'm a Q." Q simply replied.

**_

* * *

The 42nd Time Around…_**

"You're a Q, can you change people, like make them more…gullible or…musical?" Tom asked.

"I could, why? What do you have in mind?" Q replied.

"I think it's time the women around here sing us a tune." Tom answered.

"The men, too." Q added. Q then snapped her fingers and the next thing they knew, music played throughout the ship.

"What music did you go for?" Tom asked.

"Any type, mostly what was in your music playlist thing." Q replied.

"Uh oh." Tom said.

"What uh oh?" Q asked.

"Well, uh, some of the songs on there aren't really that appropriate." Tom answered.

"All the more fun." Q responded.

_**

* * *

One Hour Later…**_

"I think that '_I Feel Pretty_' is up next." Tom said.

Q and he were now in the Mess Hall sitting across from each other at a table. For the past hour, they had been listening to the entire crew sing…constantly. Tom had soon grown a headache, but the laughter balanced it out. Some of the crew just couldn't carry a tune.

"Why do you have '_I Feel Pretty_' on your playlist?" Q asked.

"It's an American classic." Tom replied quickly.

The song the Mess Hall crewmembers were singing ended and on came '_Don't Cha_' by the _Pussycat Dolls_. Tom started laughing the second he heard the first seconds of it. Q looked at him oddly. He pointed towards Neelix who was attempting to rap the intro to the song. Then, through the doors came B'Elanna, Ensign Maya Harris, Crewman Lillian Robins, Seven of Nine, Tal Celes, Ensign Robin Sanders, and a few other female crewmembers.

The group started singing along to the music which made both Q and Tom laugh even harder. But that wasn't anything compared to their…sexually explicit dancing. Half way through the song, Tom had tears falling down his cheeks from him laughing so hard. When the song ended, the women left, only to be taken over by two female crewmembers that were starting to sing another song.

"Oh man…I don't think I've laughed this hard ever." Tom said still laughing while trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I have to say, this is one of your better ideas." Q replied.

"Wait, I have this song called '_Funky Town_', Seven would be perfect for the song! Oh, and it needs a deep voice so the Doctor would be a funny choice for it, too!" Tom told Q.

"Well, then why are we waiting around here? Let's go!" Q responded. They both go up and left the Mess Hall. Only to be followed by the two female crewmembers that were singing their hearts out to _Ashlee Simpson's_ '_L.O.V.E._' Q looked over her shoulder. "They're following us." Q whispered to Tom.

"They may not be, let's go this way." Tom replied and took Q's arm and went left. The two crewmembers followed them singing. This went on for another minute, Tom and Q avoiding the crewmembers while they followed closely behind. "Okay maybe they are…"

"Why the hell do you have this song?" Q asked as they ran towards the turbolift.

"What??" Tom asked. "It has a good beat!"

_**

* * *

Two Hours Later…**_

Tom Paris was running for his life. No, not from some alien creature trying to kill him. And no, not from Q. Tom Paris was running away from ten women who were singing '_Shake Your Groove Thing_' while chasing him. Tom and Q had split ways to avoid the singers half an hour ago. The only thing Tom could guess was that she was also being chased.

Tom had been through the Jeffries tubes over and over, though they still followed. He had been in the turbolifts and somehow, they showed up on the deck he was going. Tom tried everything he knew to avoid people, but it wasn't working. The song ended, giving Tom time to stop to breathe. But what did come up was the _O.K. Go_ song '_Here It Goes Again_'.

In front of Tom appeared several treadmills with Chakotay, Harry, Lieutenant Ayala, and Tuvok on it. They were going to redo the music video of the song. Since Tom had nothing better to do until Q found him, Tom decided to join in on the fun and took Ayala's place. Tom had seen the video several times and knew mostly what to do, but the question was, could he do it without messing up? Tom started to do the dance just like he had seen before hundreds of times. He was doing well for the first two minutes, and he had one more to go.

"What are you doing?" Q appeared in front of the treadmills staring at Tom.

"I'm doing the dance." Tom answered. "I got bored waiting for you and since I know this by heart, I thought I might try."

"This is sad." Q replied. The song eventually stopped and Tom got off the treadmill. He had messed up a couple times, but overall, he did great.

"Can we go back in time, now?" Tom asked. "I still want them to be musical and all, but you know, don't make them chase us."

"Alright, I still think we have some laughter in us." Q answered.

"I have an idea." Tom replied. "We can have the guys on the command staff, except me, sing like they were in a boy band, which should be funny."

"No, doesn't seem…funny enough, but we'll still do it." Q said.

"I know!" Tom exclaimed. "We can have Tuvok rap! That or have Neelix rap again!"

"Tuvok rap, we'll need a good song." Q responded. "The more obscene the funnier."

"You've come to the right guy, obscene rap was part of history, and I know a lot of those types of songs." Tom replied. "This is gonna be funny."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for a couple references to some songs people might not know. I was listening to the _O.K. Go_ song over and over while I wrote this and thought it would be a funny picture of Tom doing the dance. If you want to see the music video, go to Yahoo, click on Music on the left, and then put in ok go, click on the band and go to music videos. It's done all in one take and it's amazing, click on '_Here It Goes Again_' and you have the music video after the commercial. You don't need an account to do this.**Sorry for a couple references to some songs people might not know. I was listening to the song over and over while I wrote this and thought it would be a funny picture of Tom doing the dance. If you want to see the music video, go to Yahoo, click on Music on the left, and then put in ok go, click on the band and go to music videos. It's done all in one take and it's amazing, click on '' and you have the music video after the commercial. You don't need an account to do this. 


	11. Missing Scenes 2

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes 2_

**_The 44th Time Around…_**

"Wow." Q said smiling.

"Yeah." Tom replied. "This is…interesting."

"I think we might've gone too far." Q responded.

"There's no such thing as too far." Tom said. "But there is such a thing as exceeding limits. This…well, this isn't even going near the limit." Tom and Q stared at what they had done in shock. Neither could believe what they had done.

"I didn't think we could do it." Q stated.

"Neither did I." Tom replied.

What was staring back at them was the smiling form of a Vulcan. Tuvok had smiled! He had laughed and then smiled at the sight of Chakotay's attempt at dancing. The sight of a smiling Vulcan was both scary and funny.

"Wow." Q repeated.

"Wow." Tom echoed.

**_

* * *

The 63rd Time Around…_**

"I don't think so." Q said to Tom.

"Oh c'mon! It took me twenty of these rotations to learn this, you're gonna learn this." Tom replied. They were in the Holodeck with a drum set in the middle. "I always wanted to learn this and it's just fun."

"I'm not going to do it." Q stated. "End of story, I'm not going to learn. What else?"

"Okay." Tom said giving up. "We'll do something else since you're too scared to try this."

"Good I'm-" Q stopped. "Scared? You think I'm scared?"

"Well, why else wouldn't you try this?" Tom asked. "Don't worry it's a perfectly _human_ response."

"I'm not human." Q shot back. "And I'm not scared."

"Okay, sure." Tom said.

"You're giving up that easy?" Q asked.

"I've learned to give up before there's a fight with women." Tom replied.

Q stood there for a moment as Tom started to leave the Holodeck. "Okay, fine, teach me." Q responded.

Tom was standing in the doorway smiling as soon as Q decided to let him teach her how to play the drums. It was his angle all along, pretend to think they're scared and they'll try to prove you wrong. Tom didn't know if it would work on Q, but he might as well try. It had, after all, worked on B'Elanna and the Captain several times. Tom turned around and smiled.

"Okay then, let's get started." Tom said.

**_

* * *

The 75th Time Around…_**

"And it's the final period here on the Holodeck." A voice came over the speakers. "With three minutes left to go, will the _Avengers_ come back from a 2 to 5 game that they are losing. Or will the _Ravens_ keep the team at bay and win the game? To recap, Avenger center Tom Paris is currently in the Penalty Box along with Ravens right wing Larry Stiles for fighting. Both have thirty seconds left in the box until they come back out. Now, let's get back to the action!"

Tom had created a holodeck program of ice hockey and had convinced many people that they had said they were going to play a practice game. All said that they don't remember saying anything of that nature, but Tom 'recalled' the almost exact conversation when it happened. The teams had no clues what they were doing, but apparently, the _Ravens_ were faster learners than Tom's team the _Avengers_.

After two and a half minutes on the ice, the game was quickly coming down to the wire. Tom had made two goals while Harry Kim had made one for the _Avengers_. The game was tied at 5 to 5 and it was getting closer. Soon, time had passed, penalty's had been called several times and only 3 seconds was left. Tom was skating like hell down the rink towards the opponent's goal.

Since time was running out, at the half way mark, Tom shot the puck directly at the opponent's goal. Tom knew it wasn't going to go in, hell, in overtime his team would probably lose after coming so close. But what did happen was a miracle. The puck went into the net milliseconds before the buzzer went off signaling the end of the game. The _Avengers_ had won 6 to 5 with a buzzer beater! After half an hour of celebrating, Q walked up to Tom.

"Now can we go?" Q asked.

"What, wasn't that cool?" Tom asked.

"No. I'm going to turn back time, now." Q replied and turned around then started to leave the holodeck

"You're no fun." Tom shot back.

"It would be more fun if it was in the corridors." Q said. Q turned around and smiled to Tom and he returned the smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tom asked.

**_

* * *

The 76th Time Around…_**

"I never knew pucks could fly so fast." Q said as she and Tom were skating down the corridors at top speeds.

"I didn't either, but it's never good when one hits Chakotay and that extra one hit Tuvok a bit later." Tom replied. They were skating away from Tuvok, his security team, several crewmen, and Chakotay.

"Good thing I added ice." Q stated. They turned around just in time to see Chakotay slip and fall, bringing down the others behind him which subsequently caused a pile up. "Funny as hell, too."

**_

* * *

The 81st Time Around…_**

Tom and Q were walking down the corridors trying to decide what to do next. Tom wanted to watch a horror movie while Q wanted to try playing ice hockey again in the corridors. Tom peeked over his shoulder because he thought he heard something, like someone calling his name.

"What, what is it?" Q asked. She followed Tom's gaze behind them only to find no one there.

"I swear I heard someone call my name." Tom replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Q responded and started walking the direction they were going. She soon stopped after noticing that Tom was going in the opposite direction. "…But let's check it out anyway."

"I swear it sounded just like…" Tom started.

"Like…?" Q prompted him to go on.

"Kes." Tom continued. They had turned a corner and in front of them was the former Voyager crewmember.


	12. Missing Scenes 3

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes 3_

Tom stood there staring at Kes. She had left over a year ago and here she was again, very much older. Tom didn't even recognize her at first, but it was definitely her, just more worn out. After closing his mouth –which had been open since he saw her- he smiled.

"Kes, what're you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Hello to you, too, Tom." Kes replied.

"Oh, hi." Tom said.

"Hello there." Q jumped in. She knew of Kes, an almost Q-like person, and met her two years ago. "I'm Q."

"I remember." Kes responded unenthusiastically. Kes then looked back at Tom and smiled. "I just thought that I should stop by."

"This isn't really your neck of the woods, Kes, so what're you doing here?" Tom said.

"She needs help." Q answered for Kes. Tom and Kes both looked at her. "Well she wasn't going to say it and it's quite obvious. But the question really is why she needs _you_ and not me."

"Probably because I don't annoy her." Tom replied.

"Why you little-" Q started.

"Not that I don't love this interesting little banter thing you two have going, but I need to talk to Tom for a minute…in private." Kes said to the two.

"I'm sorry, but we're rather busy right now, but do please come back." Q said and snapped her fingers. Kes disappeared in a bright white light and then Q turned around and started to walk to the Holodeck. "Are you coming, Tom?"

"What the hell did you do that for!" Tom yelled after her and ran to catch up to her. "That could've been important!"

"She'll come back in…one year, you can see her then." Q replied. "But you might want to be careful…"

**_

* * *

The 94th Time Around_**

"Tom, I know that you like this, but you haven't eaten in a long long time." Q said to Tom.

"But it's just too damn good…" Tom replied while watching.

"I thought you've already seen this series." Q answered.

"_Friends_ is one of the few shows that I can watch over and over and over again and still laugh my butt off." Tom responded.

"Okay, time to go eat." Q said.

**_

* * *

The 120th Time Around…_**

"This just doesn't get old…" Tom said as he was sitting in the huge theatre in the Holodeck. He and Q were sitting in the front row watching some of the female crewmembers sing to various songs.

"I think it gets old." Q replied.

"That's only because you decided to take out some of the Pussycat Dolls songs because they were 'sexually explicit.'" Tom responded. "If you didn't do that, then we would be laughing even harder."

"That-" Q started.

"Shhh!" Tom interrupted. "They're going to start singing and dancing to _Buttons_!"


	13. Missing Scenes 4

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes 4_

**_The 130th Time Around…_**

"Well?" Q asked Tom.

They were in Tom's and the Captain's new quarters searching through the database. They just had to find out what _Star Trek_ was. Several of the movies and TV shows that they had watched referenced the television series, but so far they couldn't find anything in the computer database about it.

"I think I might've found something." Tom replied. "It calls itself _Spaceballs_…"

"Wait, I've heard of it…" Q said. She thought for a moment then hit Tom in the head with her hand.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Tom asked.

"_Spaceballs_ is a movie you idiot." Q answered. "It has to do with those _Star Wars_ movies. It's a spoof of it like the _Scary Movie_ series is a spoof of scary movies."

"And you know this why…?" Tom asked.

"It was on one of the padds you showed me." Q responded. "When we were watching _The Exorcist_, I started reading the padd because it got too-" She stopped.

"Scary?" Tom asked smiling. "You were scared? Really?" Tom snorted. "That's actually really funny."

"I wasn't scared." Q stated.

"Yeah, sure, I believe you…" Tom said sarcastically. "Damn, this show is just really hard to find."

"Yeah." Q repeated.

"Oh well, you want to get back to watching _Lost_?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Q answered.

**_

* * *

The 137th Time Around…_**

"_Live…long…and…prosper_." Tuvok said slowly.

He was dying. There had been a mishap in Engineering. Q and Tom had been playing tag –even though they knew it was childish- because they were bored. Q had appeared inside of the core by accident igniting the main core. The core sent shockwaves outward into some of the consoles on the ship.

Most of the shockwaves weren't serious when they came in contact with the engineers, but the shockwave that hit Tuvok's console was fatal. Tom and Q had arrived in Sickbay soon after it happened. Tom was standing over Tuvok as he said those words. His final words. Tom turned to Q who was standing next to him.

"I think we shouldn't play tag anymore." Tom muttered. "_And_ I think we should go back in time…now."

"I'm not going to argue with you there." Q replied.

**_

* * *

The 140th Time Around…_**

"He was the best villain!" Tom said to Q raising his hands up in frustration. They were walking down a corridor away from the Holodeck. "How could you say he was a horrible bad guy?"

"How could _you_ say he was even an okay bad guy?" Q asked.

"No villain tops him, no one even in _this_ century could top how good of a bad guy he was!" Tom replied.

"Oh really?" Q asked. She snapped her fingers and next to Tom was Seska. They both stopped walking. "Still think best bad villain in this century?"

Seska turned her head to look Tom up and down. She was smiling her evil Cardassian smile. She knew she was back, she didn't care how, but she was back. Tom just looked at her with his mouth open.

"What's wrong, Paris?" Seska asked. She then started walked around Q and Tom coming to stand next to Q. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Big mistake." Tom said to Q. "Get her the hell away from me and this ship."

"No, I think this will be fun." Q responded.

"Yes, listen to your girl, this _will_ be fun." Seska added.

"She's not 'my girl.'" Tom replied. "And she never will be."

"Oh, come on, Paris, you're the ladies man, I'm sure you'll sleep with her at sooner or later." Seska said smiling. She stood in front of Tom and looked at the ring on his finger. "Ohh, seems like I've been gone for a long time. You're married, who's the unlucky lady?"

"I'm not married, we're in an alternate universe." Tom answered.

"Then who's the unlucky lady in this universe?" Seska asked.

"Janeway." Tom stated.

"Janeway?" Seska repeated. She then began to laugh. "You can't be serious, the Captain married the convict? Her reclamation project? Oh, that's just too funny."

"And Janeway just gave birth, to triplets!" Q jumped in. Seska began to laugh harder. Q turned to Tom. "That reminds me, we still need to see _The Ladies Man_ with Tim Meadows. So, keep that in mind."

Tom stood there glaring at Seska as she laughed. He completely ignored what Q had said. Ever since the day they met, Tom hated Seska, she just didn't seem right to him. Tom even once said to Harry -before she was found out to not be Bajoran, but in fact Cardassian- that she walked like a Cardassian, well, at least not Bajoran. And when he found Seska dead in the Captain's Ready Room over two years ago, he regretted he wasn't the one who got to kill her.

"So, Paris, dating anyone now? In your universe that is." Seska asked having a bigger smile on her face. Tom didn't answer.

"B'Elanna Torres, that Klingon girl in Engineering." Q answered for Tom. Q liked Seska, she liked how she thought, devious and seductive.

Seska stopped smiling. "You're dating B'Elanna?" Seska asked. "**You** and **B'Elanna** are **dating**?!?!" Seska was mad; B'Elanna and Seska were good friends before Seska was found out. She probably thought they still were friends.

"For what Tommy, a year, a year and a half?" Q asked him, though she knew she wasn't going to get a response. "She's all he talks about."

Seska and Tom stared each other down. This wasn't going to turn out good. Not at all and Q knew that, but she thought some entertainment was in need.

"Where's my son?" Seska asked Tom, anger in her eyes.

"You're 'people' took him." Tom answered. "That was over two years ago. We haven't heard from them since."

"You're lying." Seska said. "You killed him."

"Why the hell would I want to kill a baby, Seska?" Tom asked getting mad. "Do you seriously think I'm _that_ cold-blooded?"

"Yes, I do." Seska replied. "I wouldn't put it past you at least."

"I'm telling you the truth, Seska." Tom responded.

"You're version of the truth is messed up beyond belief, I have no reason to believe you." Seska said. "You took something of mine, and now I'm going to take something of yours."


	14. Missing Scenes 5

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes 5_

"Seska…" Tom started.

Seska turned around and ran down the corridor. She knew where she was going even after two years of not being on the ship. As soon as she started to run down the hall, Tom was on her heels. He had no clue where the hell she was going, but it couldn't be good. Q ran after the two excited to see what was going to happen next.

Seska ran into a turbolift and the doors shut as soon as Tom was about to go into it. He ran into the doors and hit it head on. Tom then hit the turbolift doors then he ran to a Jeffries Tube hatch and got in. Tom started to make his way a deck up to see if he could grab another turbolift.

After making it a deck up, he got out of the Jeffries Tube and Q appeared next to him. She apparently didn't want to both with crawling. Running past them was Seska shocked to see him there so fast. Seska began to run faster and Tom ran after her. Tom then hit his comm. badge.

"Paris to Security, Tuvok, bring a security team to Sickbay as fast as possible." Tom said while running. "And bring Chakotay."

"Aye, sir." Tuvok responded.

Seska was going to Sickbay. She was going to kill someone. Probably one of the babies, if she was desperate enough, the Captain. And Tom wasn't going to let her even hurt one of them. Q stayed outside of Sickbay as Tom got through the Sickbay doors to find the sight of Seska holding one of the babies and had a phaser to its head. She was standing next to Janeway who was now awake with all the commotion. Janeway was then forced away from the main biobed leaving Seska there alone. The Doctor was standing next to the other babies, keeping her from getting them.

"Seska put the baby down." Tom said. He was holding out his hand and walking closer to Seska.

"Don't move Paris." Seska replied. The baby started to cry as it felt the cold surface of the phaser against its head. Tom stopped in his tracks in the middle of Sickbay.

"Seska you don't want to do this." Tom stated.

"If it will cause you pain, then I do." Seska responded.

"Seska, what are you doing back?" The Captain asked.

"In the shortest of terms, Captain, Q did it." Tom answered for Seska.

"Q?" The Captain questioned. "As in _the_ Q?"

"Well, his wife, but still _a_ Q." Tom replied.

"Shut up!" Seska yelled. "Paris you killed my baby!"

"I didn't even touch your baby, Seska." Tom said, trying to keep calm.

"If it wasn't for you I would've still been alive!" Seska yelled.

The Security Team then came in with phasers in hand. Tuvok was at the point and Chakotay was next to him. Chakotay looked at Seska in surprise.

"Seska?" Chakotay asked in disbelief.

"What the hell kind of move is that, Paris?" Seska yelled. "Try to get Chakotay to 'reason' with me? Bad move."

"Don't!" Tom yelled, he got a little closer to Seska and was close to the biobed. Seska moved back more. "Seska, don't do it! It's an innocent baby!"

"It has your blood, Paris, it's not innocent!" Seska replied.

"Seska, if you want to kill anyone it should be me." Tom said. "I'm the one who caused your death, Seska. It's my fault. You think I killed your son, but I didn't. If you want to punish me for what you think I did, then just kill me, keep the baby out of it."

"He didn't even have a name!" Seska yelled. "You killed a baby that didn't even have a name! Do you know the name of the baby I have, Paris? Do you?"

"Yes." Tom responded. "It's Joseph."

"Looks just like you, too." Seska said. "What a horrible thing."

"Seska." It was Chakotay. "Put the baby down, Seska. Leave the baby alone, Seska. It's done nothing to you."

"What, you think your voice will convince me, Chakotay?" Seska asked. "It won't work, it never has and it never will. Say goodbye to your baby, Paris."

Seska pushed the phaser next to the baby's head more. She looked down at the baby then looked back up at Tom. She smiled at Tom her devious smile and pushed down on the button on the phaser. The phaser began to fire when a bright light appeared.

**_

* * *

The 141st Time Around…_**

Tom was standing in the corridor outside of Sickbay. He stared at the doors and Q walked up next to him. She smiled a bit, but Tom just leaned against the wall opposite the doors and fell to the ground.

"It was interesting at first, but then it got out of control." Q said.

"You're an ass." Tom stated simply. "I want to say more, but I don't think words could describe how horrible of a person you are."

Q stared at Tom for a bit but continued. "Now I know why you chose Joseph as the name for the boy." Q said.

"What?" Tom asked, though he didn't look at her.

"Janeway said Phoebe and then you said Joseph." Q replied. "Joey and Phoebe from your stupid show _Friends_. Weren't they the only ones that never got together?"

Tom looked at Q and gave a little smirk. "I actually didn't notice that…" Tom responded. "Well, I feel like going to the Holodeck and making holograms of Seska then killing her over and over again. I'll see ya later."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Only one more part left! Sorry, I'm really running out of ideas, but this last part will truly be funny. It's also sort of an Epilogue! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Missing Scenes 5 & Epilogue

**Another Place**

_Missing Scenes 5/Epilogue_

_Tom Paris was sentenced to 30 days and he was less than excited to go to jail again. After those 30 days were up, Tom Paris went to visit his girlfriend's place and let's just say he stayed overnight. Upon returning to his quarters, two hours before his shift began, Tom just _**had** _to find out what _Star Trek_ was. Soon the female Q came back to say _'hello' _as Tom was looking and they found something interesting…_

* * *

"Why can't you leave?" Tom asked Q for the umpteenth time. Tom was sitting at his computer terminal and Q was looking over his shoulder.

"Stop asking that and find out what the hell _Star Trek_ is!" Q replied.

They searched for the next half hour. Tom's eyes were beginning to hurt and Q had now moved to the couch. She was laying down when she heard Tom practically yell.

"I found it!!" Tom yelled.

"You did?" Q asked in disbelief. "No way." Q stood up and walked towards Tom. Low and behold, the words 'Star Trek' were the headline on the page Tom had found. "Read it!"

"Okay…_Star Trek_…" Tom started. "Well, on the 8th of September in 1966, _Star Trek_ aired on television. Ummm…it stared William Shatner-"

"That old guy from _Boston Legal_?" Q asked.

"And some _Twilight Zone_ episodes." Tom added. "Anyways, Shatner plays this Captain named…Kim B. Shirk…odd name. The ship's name is… the _U.S.S. Fenterprise_…"

"The 20th Century isn't very creative…" Q said.

"I'm not gonna disagree with you on that." Tom replied. "Shirk's first officer is a…oh this is funny…a Fulcan. It's like a Vulcan, but their hair is bright red. The first officer's name is Tock and he's played by Neo Nimoy. That name sounds familiar. The show only lasted until the June 3rd, 1969, that's only like a month before the first man on the moon."

"Bad ratings?" Q asked.

"Probably." Tom responded. "Let's see, one of the famous episodes was called '_Arena_'. Captain Shirk battles a Zorn which is…a crappy and corny version of the Gorn. A Zorn in this picture looks like a guy in a costume trying to look like a weird dinosaur. Umm, there were things called Clingans, again, weird looking Klingons. And orange skinned aliens named Zyions, like the green skinned Orion slave girls, they were probably used for sex appeal. Oh, wait, _Star Trek_ made three movies! The order is: _Star Trek: The Motion Picture_, _Star Trek II: The Wrath of John_, and the last one, _Star Trek: The Search for Tock_. Those don't sound too serious."

"Wait, isn't _Wrath of John_ the one where Shatner screams 'JOHNNNNN' really loud?" Q asked.

"Hey yeah, probably." Tom replied. "Well, that's it for _Star Trek_, but there was a spin-off in 1987. It was called _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. Let's see it stared Patrick Stewart-"

"Oh, I like him, he was good!" Q interrupted.

"Yeah, he was good." Tom said. "Patrick Stewart played Captain Dean-Duke Charred in charge of…geez, they can't think of anything else…the _U.S.S. Fenterprise-D_. Juan Franks –that guy who hosted _Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction_- played the first officer, Bill Striker. And then that got cancelled after four seasons. Oh, but there was some guest stars, Kate Mulgrew, Robert Picardo, and this guy named Robert Duncan McNeill...I don't know, they don't sound too famous, except maybe Robert Picardo."

"Let's see his picture." Q said. It took Tom a little bit to find Robert Picardo's picture, but when they did they were shocked. "It's the guy from _Stargate_!!"

"That looks a hell of a lot like the Doc." Tom added. "Wait…Robert Picardo…ohh, now I know, he also looks familiar –other than Doctor Zimmerman- as that guy in _Gremlins 2: The New Batch_!"

"That was him???" Q asked.

"Yep, with hair." Tom replied.

"Weird…" Q said.

"Imagine the Doc with hair…" Tom responded; he then had a shiver go up his spine. "Wait, too creepy of a thought. Oh, wait. Kate Mulgrew, she did that one woman show…I forget what it's called, but she's famous."

"All that leaves is that other Robert." Q added.

"Hmmm, wait…" Tom started. "Robert McNeill…I think he's also a director. Yes, he's done _Supernatural_ a couple times. He does great episodes. Oh, well, you have to leave, I have to go eat and enjoy my life as an Ensign."

"I'll only leave because I need to digest the information of this _Star Trek_ thing." Q replied. "Have fun Helmboy, and I have a feeling I'll see you again."

"Whoop-de-doo." Tom said.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. Yes I know Robert Picardo and Kate Mulgrew never appeared on any of the _Next Generation_ episodes, but I just had to put their names in it.**Well, that's the end. Yes I know Robert Picardo and Kate Mulgrew never appeared on any of the episodes, but I just had to put their names in it. 


End file.
